onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Ochanoma Papa
| affiliation = Tearoom Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Captain | jva = Takeharu Kunimoto }}The Ochanoma Papa is a character introduced from [[Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island|the sixth One Piece movie]]. He is the captain of the Tearoom Pirates and the father of Daisy, Rosa, and Rick. Appearance Papa is an smaller man with brown hair and stubble. He wears a red coat with yellow stripes that cuts off at his stomach, green shorts that have yellow polka dots on the, and a pirate hat of the same design and color as his coat. He also wears black, rectangular sun glasses that rest at the tip of his nose. Around his neck, he wears what appears to be a necklace containing a wedding ring. Personality Papa originally was a coward and feared anyone who was stronger than him. To make his children think he was strong and brave, he would act tough in front of them. After the help of Luffy and Daisy, he learned to overcome his fears and showed true bravery. Papa also has a strong belief in respect for one's elders, demanding that his daughter, Rosa, respects him when she says he is lying. Relationships Family Papa cares greatly for his family and is willing to do anything for them. He lies to them frequently to try to impress them and make them think he is strong. They distrusted him after he made them let go of Chopper, but, at the end of the movie, he regained their respect by defeating Lily Carnation. Daisy At first, it seemed like Daisy believed the lies her father told and thought he was stronger than he was. When Papa made them abandon Chopper, she seemed to distrust him like her siblings. During the final conflict with Omatsuri, Daisy revealed to her father that she knew he was lying the entire time but that she honestly believed he had a hidden strength and courage deep inside of him. Papa noted that she was a lot like her mother due to her extremely good hearing and natural intuition about things. Rosa Rosa, for a long time, distrusted her father because of the lies he always told to seem strong. She tries to tell her younger siblings that their father is weak and a liar. When she called him a coward for abandoning Chopper, he slapped her, saying that he was still her father and that she needed to respect him. Rosa eventually did when Papa showed true strength and help Luffy defeat Omatsuri. Rick Rick, due to his gullible nature, always fell for the lies that his father told. Later, when Papa made his children abandon Chopper, Rick actually distrusted his father like Rosa but regained his respect for him after Papa showed true courage and strength. Straw Hat Pirates Monkey D. Luffy Papa admired Luffy for his bravery and his ability to inspire people to succeed. It was a combination of Luffy's strength and Daisy’s words that eventually convinced Papa to show the bravery of his own. When Luffy was injured, Papa expressed legitimate concern for him. Luffy, at the end of the movie, acknowledged that Papa, his children, and Brief were friends he would never forget. Tony Tony Chopper When Papa first met Chopper, he was scared of the pirate due to Papa’s cowardly nature and Chopper being in his Heavy Point. Chopper pitied the weak and cowardly man and was willing to him impress his children in exchange for information about Omatsuri. Papa seemed to develop an attachment to the reindeer, since he and his children followed Chopper and Omatsuri to the top of the island, where, despite becoming attached, Papa forced his children to release Chopper to Lily Carnation to save them. Papa later regretted his decision, but Chopper was alright after Lily was killed. Brief Though a solitary interaction between Papa and Brief was not seen, the two gained respect for each other during the fights with Omatsuri and Lily Carnation. Papa, and his children, acknowledged their friendship by making the Mustache Pirates' crew specific sign. Red Arrows Pirates Omatsuri Papa was originally terrified of Omatsuri because of the pirate’s great strength. He thought he was a cruel person for using other people as food for a plant. Omatsuri called Papa and his family a bunch of weaklings and proposed to feed them to Lily. Papa eventually found courage to defeat Omatsuri’s power source, allowing for Luffy to defeat the Baron. Lily Carnation Papa was originally terrified of Lily Carnation, since he only really noticed it and was seen interacting with it when it was in its true form. He was worried when Lily tried to capture his daughter, and, later, she convinced him to gain courage to fight the plant. When he went to shoot it, the plant crept toward him, but, ultimately, Papa gained to courage to kill Lily Carnation with an arrow through the head. Muchigoro and Rosario When Papa and his family arrived on the island, they were forced to participate in the games. The first was Muchigoro's fish net catching game, which Papa said they could not have possibly won in. He commented on how large the fish was and how Muchigoro's game was unfair. Abilities and Powers Physically, Papa is very weak, since he was easily defeated by Chopper. He does, however, have impeccable aim, since he struck the Lily Carnation through the head with Omatsuri's bow and arrow. Not only that, but he also shot with great accuracy while he was nervous and shaking, from a distance, and when using the bow for the first time. History Past At some point, Papa's wife died and, later, he became the captain of his own pirate crew, the Tearoom Pirates. His ship mates are his three children: Daisy, Rosa, and Rick. They sailed through the Grand Line, and, along the way, Rosa lost all respect she once had for him as he was shown to be a coward. Eventually, they traveled to Omatsuri Island after hearing about it and deciding to got there for a picnic. After his family's arrival on the island, Papa and his crew were forced to complete the trials that Omatsuri gave them, only to lose in the Goldfish Catching game before going into hiding from Omatsuri and his crew. Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island Striking a Deal At the beginning of the movie, he appeared to be cowardly but, to his family, shows a rough appearance, only wanting their happiness and adoration. He was later caught off guard by Chopper while visiting a cemetery. He got into a fight with Chopper and was easily defeated by him but ended up striking a deal with him where he would help the Straw Hat Pirates defeat Baron Omatsuri and learn the secret of the island in exchange for a fake fight so his kids would thing he is strong. He and Chopper engaged in the fake fight, causing Rick and Daisy to believe there father was actually strong. Rosa got annoyed, tried to discourage their belief in him, and called him a coward, causing Rick to doubt him and Daisy to become disappointed. After he agreed to the deal with the pirate, Papa showed Chopper an old wanted poster of the Red Arrows Pirates. He told the reindeer that Omatsuri and his men used to be a pirate crew, and Chopper noticed that on the poster, Omatsuri looked considerably different and younger than his current state while the rest of his crew looked the same. Out of no where, Omatsuri arrives and shoots Chopper with an arrow, much to the shock and fear of Papa and his children. Betrayal of Trust Omatsuri took Chopper to the top of the island where Lily Carnation's root was, and the Tearoom Pirates followed to try and save Chopper. Omatsuri was willing to sacrifice them all to the giant demonic plant, and a vine of the root grabbed Daisy. Chopper and the others grabbed her and pulled her to safety, but when Chopper was grabbed by the vines and Papa's children tried to pull him back, Papa forced his kids to let go, worrying about their safety. Rosa became frustrated with him and told him he was a coward, causing Papa to slap her. He yelled at her and demanded her to respect him, only for his children to turn away. Later, Papa and his kids met Luffy and Brief and told them about Chopper. After Luffy fought and was defeated by Omatsuri, they all went Brief's hideout. When they arrived, Papa and the others tried to convince Luffy not to run off and get defeated again. Daisy said she heard the Straw Hat Pirates voices still, which shocked Papa. Papa agreed to help fight and his kids started to believe in their father again. The Final Conflict During Luffy and Omatsuri's fight, Daisy told Papa that she knew he was lying and trying to act strong to impress and protect them, saying that he was a good father and that she was proud of him. He commented that she was like her mother, and, because of the conversation and the motivation of Luffy, he overcame his fears and gained back his courage. He confronts Baron Omatsuri and helps Luffy to defeat him and Lily Carnation by shooting an arrow at the monstrous plant, killing it. With the plant dead and the Baron defeated, Rosa and Rick saw his true heroism and looked up to him once again. Daisy, however, told her father that she has a very sharp ear just like her mother and that she never lost respect for him. When Luffy woke up from passing out after defeating Omatsuri, Papa and the others checked to make sure he was alright. The young captain thanked them all for their help and friendship. Major Battles *Papa vs. Tony Tony Chopper *Papa and Monkey D. Luffy vs. Omatsuri and Lily Carnation Trivia *"Papa" means "dad" in multiple languages. References Site Navigation pl:Papa Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Pirate Captains Category:Tearoom Pirates